1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a high-voltage source for supplying an X-ray tube, and in particular to a high-frequency voltage generator for supplying an X-ray tube of the type having a grounded, metallic central part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A high-frequency voltage generator is known that supplies an X-ray tube of the type having a grounded metallic central part disposed between the anode and the cathode. The cathode current is thereby unequal to the anode current since a part of the current flows off via the grounded metal central part. Since the positive side of the high-voltage supply is loaded less than the negative side, an asymmetrical voltage division, with a higher anode voltage, is obtained. A shift of the mid-point of the high-voltage thus occurs due to the asymmetrical voltage division.